


Not Gryffindors

by zapmolcuno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Oneshot, including the epilouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Albus are worried about something James told them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gryffindors

Harry was sitting quietly in his study, engrossed in doing paperwork when he heard two sets of little footsteps outside the room. Albus shushed his little sister and knocked politely on the door.

"Dad?" Albus said. Lily sniffled, barely containing her tears. Albus shushed her again.

"Door's open," Harry replied, and the door creaked as the children entered the room.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, no longer able to hold her tears in. She toddled straight towards Harry and latched onto him. She sobbed as Harry tried to comfort her with delicate "shhhh"s and "it's alright"s. Finally, after getting her to calm down, Harry asked what happened.

"James was explaining to us about the Hogwarts houses," he started, "and Lily asked him what would happen if she wasn't a Gryffindor."

"He said you would disown me!" Lily wailed.

"It's okay, Lily. I love you, I would never disown you."

"Even... even i-if I was a Slytherin?" she sniffled, looking down at the floor.

"Of course. It doesn't matter what house you're in, I'll always love you."

"What if I was a Hufflepuff?" Lily asked, still not convinced. Harry laughed.

"Yes, even if you were a Hufflepuff." He kissed her on the forehead, and she seemed satisfied with his answers. He was definitely going to have a talk with James about this.

"Thank you, Daddy." she said sweetly, as she ran off back to her room. Albus stayed behind.

"Dad..." he started.

"Same goes for you." Harry answered, knowing what he was going to ask. "I'll love you always and without exception, son." Harry kissed his forehead too, and Albus started back towards his room. 

\-----

It was Christmas, and Harry, along with Ginny, waited for their children at King's Cross Station. The train pulled up and a stampede of students poured from the doorway, each of them excited to be back with their families.

Finally, Harry spotted his own children step down from the Hogwarts Express. First was James, who nearly tackled his dad to the ground.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, squeezing Harry with all his might. Behind him was Albus, clad in green-and-silver. He timidly walked up and joined the hug. After a little while came Lily, talking with her fellow Hufflepuffs. She spotted her dad and ran to hug him as well. Eventually, they moved on to hug their mother. Lily stayed behind for a moment, though.

"Thank you for not being mad at me," she said sheepishly. "and thank you extra for not being mad at Al."

Harry laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I meant what I said, Lily. And I'm glad you're enjoying yourself in Hufflepuff."

Lily gave him a big, wide grin and hugged him once more. He glanced back at Albus, who had a worried look on his face. Harry reassured him with a smile, and Albus smiled back.

All was well.


End file.
